


i like bugging you

by finkzydrate



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Puppy Love, basically erik has a crush on jonas and wonders if it's mutual, i have no idea what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finkzydrate/pseuds/finkzydrate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is just having his post-Bayern Munich match interview, holding on to his last signs of professionalism so he could be done with this and go celebrate with his teammates. It's a bit boring - it's a usual, almost every-day routine for him by now, but he is patient and always tries to answer well so he stays focused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i like bugging you

**Author's Note:**

> i've been obsessing over Durmann for a while now and i can't stand it anymore. inspired by [this](http://11peterpan.tumblr.com/post/82594498705/jonas-interrupts-eriks-interview-again-d-x) i cannot look at these lovesick puppies anymore. also, i'm sorry for the incredibly unoriginal title again, it seems like i'm stuck when it comes to naming anything i post on here sigh.

Erik is just having his post-Bayern Munich match interview, holding on to his last signs of professionalism so he could be done with this and go celebrate with his teammates. It's a bit boring - it's a usual, almost every-day routine for him by now, but he is patient and always tries to answer well so he stays focused.

Until he hears someone pass him by, he ignores the noise of the footsteps, but a warm palm collides with the back of his neck all of a sudden. Erik is confused and startled for a second, but then hears the familiar laughter of Jonas and turns to see him not even looking back at him, just continuing his brisk walk to the changing rooms. Erik can't help but smile widely at his friend's antics. He should've known that Jonas would be the only one to disturb him mid-interview, but he isn't annoyed, not at all. The German feels an intense warmth settling in deep inside his chest, but the moment passes and he answers a couple more questions, then he hurries to the changing room, in hope of catching up with Jonas, so they can get their stuff together and climb in the bus.

***

He does catch up with Jonas, who's still hanging in the changing room, despite Erik taking over five minutes to finish up his interview, which is more than enough time for the other German to pick up his backpack and leave. Erik thinks that maybe his teammate is waiting for him and he feels a little nudge from within, right under his ribs, but ignores it, he's being naive.

There's no one else left in the changing room, though, only Jonas with his headphones blasting some song or another, ruining the otherwise peacefulness and calmness of the room. He's rummaging through his backpack and right next to, another one is situated. Erik recognizes it as his own.

"Oh, there you are," Jonas finally notices he's not alone anymore and grins at the blond, zipping up his backpack and putting it on one of his shoulders.

"What are you still doing here?" Erik asks. He's too curious not to.

"I was waiting for you," Jonas answers with a slight knit of his eyebrows, his smile not wavering, though, like it's the most obvious thing in the world and Erik is being silly.

_Oh._

"I got your things ready, I wasn't sure how long you'd take and all the others are gone now so we should hurry," Jonas hands him his backpack and Erik tries telling himself to stop staring and actually take the stupid bag from him. He smiles at his teammate eventually, mutters a _thanks _and is rewarded by a smile in return. They start walking towards the bus.__

__"So, how was the interview?" They're walking side by side, their shoulders casually bumping, then brushing into each other, always keeping contact somehow._ _

__"It was good," Erik shrugs. "At least until you decided to distract me."_ _

__There's no sign of annoyance or any accusation in Erik's words, on the contrary - Jonas steals a quick glance at his face and sees he's smiling, while looking at his feet._ _

__"I could see from the moment I got closer that you were either bored to death of this interview or trying too hard. You definitely needed a distraction."_ _

__"How selfless of you, always thinking of me first," Erik grins and finally looks at Jonas, who tsk-s._ _

__"Nah, you know it was fun for me. I like bugging you."_ _

__Erik tries not to read too much into Jonas' words because what's there to misinterpret anyway? Jonas is a great _friend_ , he's fun to have around and they have so many inside jokes and shared memories, but suddenly Erik goes back to that time when he was barely 11 and all he knew was that girls annoyed him. There was this girl in his class, he'd be damned but he can't remember her name, it's been too long now since he last recalled her. She always wore her hair in two frustratingly perfect braids, no hair falling in her face and Erik knew that he had to pull on them, had to ruin them and get a reaction out of her. She didn't like it much and used to scream at him and tell him to go pull someone else's braids but he didn't want to. Hers were the most frustrating but fascinating braids at the same time and he didn't understand it back then, but he does now. _ _

__Erik wonders if this is what's happening, if Jonas and him have somehow adapted back to their childish behavior and are trying to somehow communicate through simple physical gestures rather than words._ _

__"I like bugging you too," he states it firmly. And no matter how many times he tries to persuade himself that Jonas is just a good friend of his, possibly one of the best he's ever had, he just _isn't_. Erik feels stupid around him, Jonas gets to parts of him he'd thought he'd outgrown years ago. If Jonas had braids, Erik is sure he'd try pulling on them at least once a day, just to see how long Jonas would be able to scowl at him before finding a new way to tease him right back. _ _

__Erik stops his track of thought because suddenly, they're right next to the bus. Before they climb in, he knows already they're going to sit next to each other and Jonas is going to steal his earphones, even though he has his own pair, after no more than ten minutes, then when he's bored he'd talk to him endlessly about the last movie he saw or his new favourite song and then he'd probably fall asleep and drool a bit on his shoulder, but Erik doesn't mind. This is Jonas' way of bugging him even when's unconscious and to Erik, it means the world._ _


End file.
